


We Protect Our Own

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings are going to rescue their sister in law if it's the last thing they do!In which the store holding Dolores is up for renovation and Dolores is about to be thrown out with the trash.





	We Protect Our Own

When Vanya had gotten the text from Allison half an hour ago, stating that she should hurry up and get to the clothing store down the street as quickly as possible, Vanya had never imagined arriving to this unexpected scene of chaos.

“Put her down! Put her down right the fuck now before I impale you with this garden tool you wench!”

That was Klaus. Her brother was screaming himself hoarse at someone, and Vanya had no fucking clue what the hell was going on.

‘ _Story of my life,_ ’ she thought, before taking a deep breath, and forcing herself into the crowd that had gathered outside the department store, letting out tiny apologies and sheepish smiles as she did.

“You heard the man!” Diego sounded even more furious then Klaus. “Put her down or die!”

 _‘What the hell!’_  Vanya wondered. ‘ _What are those idiots doing?’_

Then a dreadful feeling suddenly settled into her stomach, a feeling that coiled itself around her internal organs and held on tight.

The only other females in her family were her sister and her mother.  _‘Had something happened to them? Where they hurt? Did they need saving?’_

Her efforts to get through these suffocating bodies redoubled. “Get out of my way!” she snapped at a twig of a man who was positioned in front of her.

Turning around he aimed his camera in her face. “Shut up bitch!” he hissed.

Vanya frowned, opening her mouth to retort, before an earth shattering scream came from the middle of the store.

‘Klaus?’ she thought, fear overtaking her body..

“Out of my way,” she growled at the man, shoving him harshly to the side.  

He lost his footing, falling to the ground, his camera following him soon after. Vanya didn’t care. She continued onward.

Finally, after excruciating effort on her part, she made it to the center of the store.

“I am armed,” Diego said, just as her head poked through the crowd of people to catch his appearance.  

He looked crazed.  

“I am armed, and I aint afraid to use force. If you don’t put my sister in law down right this instant, there will be hell to pay!” 

 _‘Sister in law?_ ’ Vanya gaped. _‘What the hell? Who had gotten married while she was asleep yesterday? ’_

Then her eyes landed on the security guards holding her second brother back. Her lanky brother who was frothing at the mouth with rage. “Hit them Diego!” he screamed. “Knife them! It’s what they deserve for touching our sister!”

 _‘Sister?’_  she thought. _‘Allison!”_

“Vanya!”

Before she even had time to processes the ridiculousness and craziness of the situation, Allison had broken through the guards, lunging at her. “Allison,” the violinist breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. Relief almost bringing her to her knees. “You’re alright.”

Allison pulled away slightly, nodding at her. “We need to stop them Vayna,” she said.  

Her eyes spoke of worry. “They will get themselves arrested.”

“What do you mean?” Vanya asked, confusion taking over once again.

“The store is cleaning house,” Allison said, words sounding rushed, as she sent quick glances behind her to see what her siblings were doing. “They are getting rid of all the old mannequins.” 

Vanya blinked, and then her eyes widened. “Dolores?” she gasped.

Allison nodded.

“We have to get them out of here.”

“Get them out?” Vanya whisper-shouted, pushing her sister aside gently but firmly. “We have to help them!”

“What?”

As soon as her path was clear, Vanya stormed past her sister and into the fray.  

“Vanya no!”  

Those were the last words she heard from her sister, before she threw herself at the woman clearly holding a broken mannequin to her chest over a box filled with old mannequins.

 _‘Oh no you don’t,_ ’ she thought grimly, taking advantage of the temporary loss of balance the heavy woman had experienced by her shove, and snatched Dolores right out of her clammy hands.

“Don’t you touch her!” She screamed at the woman.

“Vanya!” Klaus called out, where he was now being pressed to the ground by security, arm wrenched behind his back. “You came! And you saved Dolores!”  

Vanya gave him a resolute nod, backing into the wall, making sure no guard could flank her from the back.  _‘We look like crazy people,’_  she thought, before pulling the cold mannequin into a protective embrace.

“It’s ok Dolores,” she whispered to her. “We’ll get you out of here in no time.”

Catching Diego’s eyes, she lifted a questioning eyebrow.  _‘What now?’_

Diego just gave her a thump up, for securing their prize, before turning around to face the department head. “Listen up!” he called. “We have Dolores, and we will vacate your premises now, but if you try to stop us, there will be war!”

From the corner of her eyes, Vanya saw Allison face-palm.  

Non the less, Vanya appreciated how her sister despite being against this chaos, had made her way back into the mess, and was now standing just a couple of steps away from Klaus.

“You people are crazy,” the manager yelled. “If you want that stupid mannequin so much just take it! Take it and leave my store at once! You are banned I tell you banned!”

And just like that, they were making their way out of the clothing store. Fully intact and victorious.  

“We are lucky he didn’t call the cops on us,” Allison huffed, putting her purse aside. Paying people of sucked.

“Thanks Aly,” Diego muttered.

Their sister just shrugged, gently patting Dolores’ bald head. “Anything for family I guess.”

Klaus snorted, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace.  

“Five owes us so much for this,” he said.

Vanya smiled a little. “How did this even happen?” she wondered out loud.

“Long story short,” Diego said, kicking the ground. “We heard the stupid store Five talks about all the time was having a spring cleaning, so we came to just take Dolores back with us you know, but then they had to go all crazy on us, so yeah.”

Vanya lifted an eyebrow. “And what were you doing there Allison?”

Allison scratched her cheek with a tiny smile. She was obviously embarrassed. “It sounded like a nice thing to do at first.”

“Wait a minute? You actually went with them to liberate Dolores?”

Vanya was looking at her sister in disbelief. Dolores resting comfortably in her arms, wearing Klaus’ jacket.  _‘Wouldn’t do for her to get cold,’_ he had said. Vanya didn’t know if he was kidding or not

“Well, what can I say,” Allison grinned. “We protect our own.”


End file.
